Haunted
by TamoraSky
Summary: I had left my past behind me. I had a new life in the USA, A new family. I didn't think 10 years ago when I joined SHIELD that my past would come back to haunt me. Sequel to Memoirs of a Widow
1. Returning

**New York City, NY, USA **

I sit in a car looking in the rear-view mirror that over looks a back alley. I'm watching a drug dealer waiting for a major Russian mobster we have been tracking for 5 months, who immigrated from Russia illegally with his gang, his name was Ivan Telpov . I have my feet on the dash bored, as if I'm waiting for someone to get out of the store. A short man with a stocky build walks into the alley with two tall men, they're all in black suits; except the drug dealer. I bring out my lipstick and begin to "apply" it.

"Fury, he's in." I speak into my lipstick communicator.

"And Hawkeye?" Fury's voice comes through the speaker, that looks like an earbud.

"The Hawk is in place." I respond, that was right Clint was undercover as the drug dealer. I look back in the mirror. The two taller men have their hands tucked in their suits, one of them hands Clint the money. Clint hands them the "drugs", but from where I sit I can tell Clint didn't hide his gun good enough. Because as soon as Clint opens his trench coat to get the "drugs" the two men quickly reach for their pockets and pull out guns, they point their guns to Clint.

"Sir, permission to act?" I ask into the communicator

"Request denied. Wait for back up. Understand Barton?" Fury says. I ignore his choice. I grab my gun and I am about to leave the car.

"Agent Barton, is that clear? Wait for back up." He repeats. I pull the earphone out and leave my communicator. I point my gun at the tall man closest to me and I shoot his gun out of his hand. The two body guards, Ivan and Clint all look my way. The second man shoots at me, but just in time I'm able to roll out of the way. Clint pulls out his gun and shoots the second through the neck. Clint makes his way to me and soon enough he's right beside me.

"I thought you'd never make a move." He says to me, I remain emotionless.

"I acted against Fury's orders." I admit. We're interrupted when a shot goes off, We slip apart and go in different directions. It looks like they were not alone, they brought some back up. I shoot one of the guys the leader was with in the head and then I shoot another guy through the neck. Somehow Clint and I get stuck in the middle of the group. There we were back to back, possibly going to be our last moment.

"How many on your side?" I hear Clint ask. I count.

"6, What about you?" I respond

"Same. So it's 2 against 12. Well let's hope Steve and Bruce are ready to take care of Archer in our stead." Clint says.

"You really though it would be that easy? We are gangsters, we are not stupid." The leader says in a heavy Russian accent.

"It's a shame to see the Black Widow and her partner Hawkeye die without a fight, but at lease you're making it easy. Kill them." He orders

"Any ideas Nat?" Clint asks me.

"Shoot to kill." Is all I can think of. I raise my guns and I know Clint has his bow at the ready.

"В небе! (In the sky)" I hear one of the men yell. I look up to see Stark's suit hovering over us. Stark lands beside Clint.

"Did I miss anything?" Stark asks us.

"Not yet." Clint replies.

"Good, duck." Stark says. Clint and I duck, soon afterward a red beam goes around and kills the circle of men.

"Thanks Stark." I say to him. Stark lifts his helmet.

"Yeah, no big deal." Stark brushes it off. I hear someone wheezing, I go toward Ivan, who lays there on the ground, bleeding out.

"Он вернется к вам, Наталья (He will come for you, Natalia)" He says to me, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Кто? (who?" I ask

"Человек из прошлого (Someone from your past.)" He coughs up a lot of blood. I put my foot on his chest, I raise my gun and shoot him through the head.

…..

I lay in bed, Clint's arms around me holding me close. It's 1:00 am and I still can't sleep. I'm thinking about what Ivan had said. To tell the truth what he had told me, scared me. I couldn't just think about myself anymore, I had Clint and Archer, one weakness used against me and I could put their lives in danger. I remove Clint's arms from me and I get up, to go to the bathroom.

I turn on the hot water tap and turn the shower on hot. I sit on the cold tile floor, I'm in a grey cotton tank top and red plaid flannel bottoms. I bring my knees to my chest and breath heavily. I think about my past, the red rooms and him. Steam fills the room, some of it escapes when the door opens.

"Nat, are you alright?" Clint asks as he shuts the door behind him. I think about lying to him and telling him I'm fine, but he would get it out of me no matter what.

"No, I'm not." I say, Clint sits down next to me.

"What is it?" Clint asks.

"What Ivan said to me today, before I killed him. I feel like me being here is going to put Archer in danger." I look at Clint, he stares straight forward as if thinking of something to say.

"Natasha, everything is going to be fine we have Stark who is a genius, even if he is a bit of a narcissist. Steve, who has socked Hitler in the jaw a dozen time. Bruce who is a green rage monster. Thor who is a god and then to top it off his parent are us, top assassins. He'll be fine." Clint tells me.

I'm more assured, but not quiet yet. I don't continue to talk, I just smile at Clint.

"Thanks Clint." I say quietly

"No problem Tash." Clint kisses my temple. We go back to bed and with much difficulty I fall asleep.

…

I walk into the living room, I had just woken up. I wear a light yellow v-neck t shirt and blue jeans. I look to the couch where Clint is holding Archer.

"Hey squirt." Clint smiles, Archer giggles as Clint bounces Archer on his knee.

"Morning Natasha." Steve says from the armchair. Steve wears a white t shirt and a pair of tan pants.

"Morning Steve." I smile as I sit down next to Clint, who was still holding Archer. Clint wears a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey." Clint smiles, I smile back.

"I want him." I take Archer from his father. Archer's smile leave, as I take him from Clint, but the smile re-appears when he sees my face.

"Stark and Bruce not here yet?" I ask as Archer bounces his knees.

"No, they got stuck in Malibu, Pepper went into labour this morning." Steve tells me. I look up from my six month son.

"Your kidding. Do you know how she is?" I ask. Archer makes some sort of noise, I pay my attention back to Archer.

"Stark has been calling every half an hour. He hasn't called since an hour ago." Clint says, as Archer holds his finger. I nod, still looking at Archer.

"So I'm guessing in the end they didn't have to induce labour." I say, Steve shakes his head.

Almost immediately the phone rings, Steve gets the phone.

"Hello." Steve speaks into the phone, Clint and I look away from our son to Steve.

"Ok. Yup see you in a bit." Steve hangs up the phone and looks at us.

"Who was it?" Clint asks.

"It was Stark, they are on the way home." Steve goes back to reading his book.

"Any news on Pepper and the baby?" I ask, Steve looks up at me.

"No, We'll just have to wait." Steve sighs. I get up with Archer on my hip, I plop Archer down on Steve's lap. I sit back down on the couch next to Clint and we wait for Stark.

…

Clint has his arms around me and my head is resting on his shoulder. When Stark shows up through the door, we all sit up.

"Yeah, I'm a father." He says cooly. We all stand up, Steve hands me Archer and we go toward Stark.

"What's the kid's name?" Clint asks as he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Simon Howard Stark." Stark beams proudly.

"Simon Howard Stark-Potts." Pepper's voice cuts in as she walks beside Tony, with new born baby Simon wrapped up in a red blanket in her arms. We all take turns holding Simon, I give Archer to Pepper when I hold Simon. He's so tiny and so innocent. Another thing worth protecting in our lives here at Stark tower.

…..

It's the middle of the night and Archer begins to cry. I get up from bed and go to my son. I walk into Archer's room and I go to his crib. I'm about to reach in and pick him up when I feel a presence behind me. I spin around to see a broad figure sitting in the cherry wood rocking chair.

"I never imagined the Black Widow going soft." The man speaks, I recognize it immediately, it's the voice that haunts me.

"What do you want Bucky?" I ask. He gets up and come towards me, his brown hair shinning in the moonlight.

"You, Natalia." He responds, I grit my teeth.

"Get out." I hiss, Bucky smiles.

"That man has made you soft. Had he not you would be fighting me right now. Or would you?" Bucky brings his hand to my cheek, I hastily pull away.

"Don't touch me." I say rather aggressively

"Remember what I told you Natalia. Love is for children, it lasts as long as a childhood does and your childhood didn't last long, now did it? Nor will your son's, I will be back for the child and for you." With that he leaves. I stay in the same spot, shaking, so scared I can't move. Archer stopped crying as soon as Bucky left. Tears fall from my eyes. I was going to put everyone in danger, I had been compromised.


	2. Fire

**Stark Tower, New York City, USA. **

My week suspension after I had acted against Fury's orders was over but I didn't show up today. I had told Clint I was sick, but the truth was that I didn't want to leave Archer. I sit on the couch sitting sideways, Archer in front of me laying on his back, attempting to sit up on his own. I smile at my 6 month old son. I pick him up and rest him on my knees, Archer smiles when he sees me.

"Hey baby." I stroke his head gently.

"Archer, no matter what happens your father will never give up on you. I didn't want to either, but I may not have a choice. But remember I will always love you, even if I'm not there while you grow up I'll still love you." I'm trying to hold back tears, but I can't. I never used to be scared or cry so much, I would never admit it but I guess becoming a mother has made me soft.

"Natasha, are you alright." I look up from Archer, tears still brimming at my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I wipe away my tears and fake a smile at Steve.

"Alright." I can tell Steve isn't convinced but he doesn't ask anything else.

"Steve, what can you tell me about James Barnes?" I ask, Archer still on my lap. Steve sits in the armchair and he gets a saddened look on his face.

"How do you know about Bucky?" Steve asks quietly

"I was looking into some files and I found his name." I lie, I didn't want to tell Steve that his best friend had been alive for all these years being trained under the red rooms.

"Bucky, was a good man. He was always there for me and always tried to set me up with girls before I became Captain America. We were infiltrating a HYDRA train and…..he fell, his body was never found." Steve tells me. The Bucky Steve knew was a lot different from the Bucky I knew.

"Steve can you take Archer for a bit?" I ask as I stand with Archer in my arms. Steve blinks as if he was returning from different planet.

"Yeah sure." Steve stands and takes Archer from me, a sad smile forms on his face when he does so. I go to my room and close the door behind me. I lay on me and Clint's bed, thinking about what Bucky's motives were. He probably wanted me back as an assassin for the red room and take Archer to train him to become a killing machine like how I used to be.

"Nat, you alright?" Clint asks as he walks into our room and closes the door behind him.

"Clint, I need to tell you something." I say, Clint sits next to me on our bed.

"What is it?" Clint asks, I sigh and look forward.

"Before you took me in, there was another man. His name was The Winter Solider, he had trained me in the red rooms. I loved him and he told me love is for children, I was convinced but even so we became intimate with each other. But when I met you and fell for you, I realized that wasn't what I felt for him." I say, Clint presses his lips onto my temple and then he pulls me close to him.

…..

It's midnight when Clint and I are awoken by Stark's voice.

"Clint! Natasha!. Get up we need your help outside." Stark leaves our room. Clint and I look at each other and get up, we quickly change into uniform and run down to outside of the tower. We freeze at the picture. Everyone is suited up and fighting a group of spies.

"Clint watch out!" I yell, Clint spins around and punches the guy who was coming at him. I pull out my guns and begin to shoot at the spies, Clint is shooting arrows. 10 minutes later, I hear someone call out.

"Пора выйти (It's time to go.)" With that everyone, who was left alive bailed out. We stand totally shocked. Not being able to understand why they'd attack and then suddenly retreat.

"I smell something not quiet right." Stark says, I turn around to see the tower set ablaze.

"Lady Pepper is in Malibu with Simon correct?" Thor asks, Stark nods.

"But Archer isn't." I say as I run into the burning building.

"Natasha!" Clint runs after me . We run to our floor to get our baby. A line of fire just blocks the hallway to his room. But if I timed this right, I could make the jump. The fire gets low enough, I run as fast as I can and I jump over the fire, it barely touches my leg.

"Tash!" Clint yells from the other side. I look at him.

"Get out! I'll find us a way out." I say and I run to Archer's room. The rocking chair is on fire and rug is also. I move around the rug to Archer's crib. He's crying, I pick him up. I'm about to get out by the door when one of the roof beam falls in the way. Just in time I had turned away and shielded Archer using my own body, I can tell my back got burned. I stiffly stand and go to the window. I'm seven stories up. I had two options jump with Archer in hand to our death or burn to death. There wasn't a way out. I stand there, a crying Archer wriggling around in my arm. I hold him close, tears in my eyes. I sit down once I feel like blacking out. As soon as I'm about to black out, I think I see a figure coming toward me, I'm not sure if it's my mind playing tricks on me or real. I don't have time to find out because as soon as it bends down, I black out.

**Author's note:**

**Thanks so much guys for continuing on with this series! It makes me so happy. This chapter was kind of rushed sorry, next one will be better hopefully. **


	3. Ruler

The attack had been a set up. A group of spies attacked us to distract us from the tower. The Winter Soldier (Bucky) would then lure me unto the tower knowing I had left Archer in the burning tower. He then planned it so that we would get stuck without Clint and that is when Bucky would take us, that's exactly how it worked. 1 day later I woke up in a white room somewhere outside of , Bucky at my side. Archer was in the same place as me, the only time I was allowed to see him was when he had to be fed, otherwise I never got to see him. It was killing me, being back here, being in the same place as Bucky, and being away from the people I love. But I had to fight through it, until I could get out. Bucky had set up a room for me, guards posted at the door day and night. I had to find a way out and fast.

I sit on the edge of the bed in the room, my thoughts running wild about ways to escape with Archer alive. I don't notice Bucky come in until he speaks.

"Do you remember Belarus?" Bucky asks, I stay silent. Bucky sighs and sits next to me,

"Natalia I know you can hear me, so why will you not answer me?" Bucky asks.

"Why will you not answer me?" I ask him back, Bucky smiles.

"Your son is safe we do not let you see him simply in case you try to run." Bucky says, I do not respond.

"What is so great about America? Natalia, come back to Russia. Imagine it you claiming your right as tsarina of Russia and me at your side." Bucky tucks my short red hair behind my ear. I pull away hastily.

"You want to know why I want to stay the USA? Because I do not have to carry the name Natalia Alianova Romanova and I am not a Romanov, I am a Romanoff and a Barton. Not the heir to the Romanov Dynasty." I say. It was true I was Alexei's Romanov's granddaughter, he had escaped the the execution and when he died they buried him with the family. Throughout his life he had one son at age 40. The son then like his father had his first child at 40. 3 months later a fire broke out, killing the son and his young wife, the only one who survived was their child, that child was me. I was found in the rubble and taken in by the red rooms. 15 years later Clint had found me and my life re-started.

"What if I got rid of Agent Barton? Then would you consider my proposal?" Bucky asks, a cocky grin forming on his smug face.

"No I wouldn't. I would hunt you down and kill you to avenger my husband, the man I love." I grit my teeth, I mean even word I say. Bucky's smile disappears.

"Remember Natalia, Love is for children. He will not come for you." With that Bucky leaves my room. I continue to sit on the bed, I was afraid for Archer's future, what if Bucky's plan did follow through? Clint would be gone, Archer and I would be on the run from Bucky. I knew Clint would be fine but it was no fact that he would be ok, I had to get out and I was going to, tonight.

I hear feet scuffle around outside of the door, the guards are switching shifts. The door opens, the guard walks in and gives me my food. As he leaves I'm on his tail, the door is about to close I just make it in time to put my foot in-between the door and the frame. I open the door, the guard on the left looks at me. I elbow him in the chest and punch him in the nose, breaking it. The guard on the right hold me back, I grab his arms and flip him over me. I run off from that room to find Archer and get him out. I hear voices, I find a dark corner and hide in it. My back is up against the wall, I poke my head around the corner and I move out again. I feel arms restrain me, I try to flip the man over me but he doesn't budge. Bucky and a number of guards show up in front of me

"You tried to escape Natalia? From us?" Bucky tsks at me. I try to lunge forward but the man behind me has me well restrained.

"Well, you know me Bucky. Always on the run." I say back, Bucky smiles

"Take her back to her room." and with those six words I am taken back to my room. The Guard throws me in and closes the door instantly, I run toward the door and bang on it. I wasn't going to get out, I was going to have to rely on Clint again.

**Author's note: Hey guys thanks so much for reading and waiting for this chapter. I was having problems getting this chapter right, you know? I still think this chapter could of had more, but it's just kinda a filler chapter, next will be much better. Anyway um…I'll explain some of the history in this chapter. **

**The Romanov Dynasty was the Russian royal family from 1613-1917, it ended with Nicholas I's rein, he had 4 daughters and 1 son. Alexei was the only son of the family (and the youngest) he died at 13, so in real life he didn't survive but in this story I put twist in it. His sisters were Olga, Tatiana, Marie, and Anastasia. The whole royal family died, it was a rumour that one of the children survived. At first they found the Tzar and Tzarina's bodies and 3 of the kids, just a few years ago they found the last 2 kids. After they were killed by the Bolshevik revolutionaries, Russia became a communist country. **


	4. At Our End

I lay in bed, I know Bucky is going to walk through that door any minute. I think about what was going to happen to Archer, even if we make it out there is no guarantee that I would survive. Then what? Would Pepper take care of him? While Clint worked for SHIELD. I was pretty sure I was going to die, either way I would stop Bucky. I shiver justing thinking about it, my boy growing up without his mother after I promised to be with him. I hear the door close, I look up it's Bucky. He holds a box under his arm.

"What do you want Bucky?" I ask as I sit up.

"I wanted to give you something." Bucky places the box beside me. I look at him, not touching the box.

"Open it." Bucky says, almost as if he was demanding me to. I pick up the box not taking my eyes off of Bucky. I get one last good look at Bucky before I peel my eyes away to look at the box. I lift off the white lid, a pair of black pumps sit on top of of a black dress.

"What is this about Bucky?" I ask.

"I request you wear it tonight." Bucky smiles.

"What about tonight?" I ask, a suspicious feeling growing.

"You will see." Bucky leaves the room. I look at the dress and then back to the white wall in front of me.

"боже мой (Oh my god)" I mutter.

….

An hour passes and guards come for me to get cleaned up. As I stand in the shower closed off shower, I think about what Bucky was planning. Before I know it guards are yelling at me to get out. I exit the shower and wrap a rough grey towel around my body. I walk back to the room, in only the towel, guards at my side. I enter the room and the door closes. I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my hair. I put on my red bra with black lace and matching panties. I put the knee length dress on, I stand away from the small mirror and straighten out the bow, I pull at the low neck line. I place the shoes on my feet, I run the towel through my hair. The black dress fits tightly around my chest, the bow wraps around my rib cage from then the dress flows and cuts off at my knees. I don't know why Bucky was doing this but I knew if I refused, he would use Archer and Clint as leverage against me. I didn't want to feel vulnerable, especially against that man. A guard opens the door.

"давай го (come on)" I follow the guard, two guards follow behind me. We approach a room, my heart pounds in my chest. I get more nervous when I enter the room to see Bucky standing in the middle of the room, wearing a black suit and a blue tie. The guard in front of me shoves me forward and closes the door behind me.

"You look beautiful, I haven't seen you look this beautiful since you were 15 years old. Remember? It was a few months before you abandoned Russia." Bucky says, I don't respond. Bucky sits on the couch, leaving room for me beside him.

"Natalia, come sit." Bucky offers, I hesitate and sit down next to him, I'm on my guard.

"You've gotten beautiful in these past 10 years, you look like a woman." Bucky brushes my arm, I pull away.

"Well the last time you saw me I was 15 years old, I am now 25 years old of course there was going to be a change." My voice remains unemotional. Bucky smiles,

"Natalia, reconsider my offer. We could rule this country together, eventually the whole world." Bucky moves closer, I try to move away but I'm as far as I can go.

"Natalia I mean it, you and I ruling." Bucky is closer to me.

"Bucky, you don't love me and I don't love you." I respond, I turn away from him. Bucky grabs my shoulders and makes me face him, I try to escape from his grasp but he gotten more strong.

"I'm not letting you go again." Bucky tightens his grip on my shoulder, I'm glaring at him and clenching my teeth. Bucky forces himself on me, my stomach turns knowing it's Bucky's lips and not Clint's. Bucky forces his tongue into my mouth, as hard as I can I bite down on Bucky's tongue. I push him away and I run for the door, it's locked. I feel Bucky's arms wrap around me.

"You're mine, you alway have and always will be." He pulls the straps of the dress off of my shoulders. I flinch away, he holds me closer. Bucky pulls me back to the couch, he throws me on the couch. He kisses my neck, I try to beat him away but he ties my wrists to a lamp close by with his tie. I feel his hands slip up the dress.

"сэр! (sir!)" A guard rushes into the room.

"Что, разве вы не видите, что я занят? (What, do you not see I'm busy?)" Bucky snaps.

"The building has been infiltrated." The guard switched over to english.

"I'll be there soon." Bucky gets off of me.

"Escort Natalia back to her room." Bucky leaves the room. The guard unties me and brings me back to the room. I sit in the room, still sitting in the dress. I had been almost raped by Bucky, the second time someone attempted to rape me, but this time Clint didn't come in to save me. I shiver thinking Bucky could still get to me. I hear the door open, I look up at the door, my heart pounding. It's Bucky, I know it is. I stop when I see the man at the door.

"Did you miss me?" The man asks, I spring up from the bed and run to him.

"Clint!" I say as I wrap my arms around him, Clint holds me back.

"We need to get Archer." I say, still having a hard time to believe that Clint was standing here and not Bucky.

"We've got him, he's with Steve." Clint runs his hand through my short red hair.

"Thank god." I sigh out of relief. Clint grabs my hand and we run through the corridor, hand-in hand. We turn a corner and stop, At the end of hall is Tony, Bruce,Thor and Steve holding a crying Archer. We run toward our family, almost immediately Clint takes Archer from Steve and Archer stops crying once he sees us. I take Archer from Clint and hold him close. I kiss his head and hand him back off to Clint.

"I need to take care of something." I say, the five look at me.

"What is it?" Steve asks, Clint looks suspicious.

"Lady Natasha, if we must we will fight for you." Thor chimes in.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I'm wiping out my ledge." I look at Clint.

"You already have." Clint says.

"No, I haven't Clint. You risked your life for me so many times and it's time for me to do the same." I respond.

"Natasha…." Stark just says.

"Thanks you guys. Please take care of Archer." I force a smile to my team mates. I look to Clint and Archer. I kiss my son on the forehead, I then smile at Clint and press my lips on his.

"I love you, both." Is what I say before I run off. I had to kill Bucky, it was my duty.

On my way I pass guards, presumably dead. I come to a room, I enter. There Bucky sits, a smug look on his face.

"Your archer came to save you, pathetic the Black Widow letting a man save her." Bucky says. I just look at him, I don't say anything.

"Natalia Romanova, the last Grand Duchess of Russia. It's a shame I'm the one who will kill you." Bucky stands.

"Not if I kill you first. You know, Steve Rogers is still alive." I say, hoping that something will change.

"You didn't think I knew that? The great Captain America, he was always such a tool." Bucky slightly smiles.

"Alright Bucky, let's do this." I challenge.

"My pleasure Grand Duchess." Bucky holds up a gun and shoots, I roll out of the way.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Bucky asks.

"No I won't." I say as I shoot at him, He moves out of the way. I curse under my breath. Something flies through the room and lands in a wall by Bucky, it's an arrow.

"Missed me Hawkeye." Bucky smiles.

"No I didn't." Clint appears from the door, the arrow explodes covering Bucky in a cloud of smoke and shattering the windows. Clint slides to cover me just in time from the glass.

"Clint, I told you to leave me." I say as Clint sits up, as he back straightens glass falls from his back. Clint stares into my eyes.

"And you thought I would? Nat, I wouldn't leave you for the world and if you're going to die so am I." Clint places his hand on my cheek. A gun shot goes off ruining our moment when the bullet just barely misses Clint. We break apart and stand up, my gun in my hand and Clint's bow at the ready. I get shot at and a bullet grazes my arm as I move out of the way. I shoot back, I hear feet scuffle around and I shoot again.

"Natalia, I don't really want to kill you. Kill the archer and join me and we will create a new Russian Empire." Bucky says, the smoke begins to clear out. I get a view of Bucky, his temple had been grazed, so was his arm. I look past him, the curtain is on fire and smoke begins to rise again.

"Hell no." I raise my gun, ready to shoot. Bucky stands on the ledge of the window.

"Too Bad." Bucky smiles and falls back into the river. I run to the ledge and look over, Clint comes behind me.

"Shit!" I swear, regretting that I let Bucky get away I would never escape his grasp. The fire still eats at the curtains.

"TASHA!" Clint grabs me and pulls me away from the window. A small explosion goes off, making the fire bigger. The fire makes its way around the room eventually covering the door.

"Shit." Clint curses, we back up to a wall. We were stuck, the door was in flame and the windows were surrounded by fire.

"Tash!" Clint pulls me back, a roof beam falls in front of us. I turn around to find the closet, I shove Clint in the closet and follow him in. We sit down our backs up against the wall.

"Maybe we should of left SHIELD once Archer was born, he would of grown up with parents." Clint says, I grab his hand. We look at each other, tears stream down my face. Clint presses his lips on my forehead and places my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Clint and Thank you, for never giving up on me." I hold his hand tighter.

"I love you Tash and thank you for making my life even better." Clint hold my hand tighter as well.

"Remember how we met? I had been chasing you for 20 minutes and you finally stopped running and I remember thinking you were the most beautiful girl I had seen." Clint whispers, I smile

"Remember Barcelona? You saved me from being raped by Paulo. I fell in love with you then." I admit, I can tell Clint's smiling.

"Remember when Bobbi left me? You stayed by my side and never abandoned me." Clint responds.

"Or Marseille? I didn't listen to you and you had dig me out of the rubble, and when I woke up in the hotel room we fought and then made love." I say, Clint lets go of my hand and brings me closer.

"Budapest." We say at the same time, we look at each other and smile. I sit up and kiss Clint, we pull apart.

"Working for Tony Stark and you showing up at the party." I lean my head back on his shoulder.

"When I was compromised by Loki and you saved me." Clint leans his head on mine.

"When I told you I was pregnant at Stark and Pepper's wedding , I remember being so afraid of telling you." I softly laugh, tears still streaming down my face.

"When you gave birth and I was late and came in just before you gave birth to our beautiful son." Clint kisses my head. All of this seemed so long ago.

"He's gonna look like you." I say, it's getting hotter in the closet.

"He's gonna act like you." Clint responds.

"But we're not going to be there, are we?" I restrain myself from sobbing.

"No we're not." Clint chokes back a sob.

"C-Clint….Am I allowed to cry?" I ask.

"Yeah you are Tash." Clint shifts his body and embraces me, I cry into his chest, I feel his tears fall on my bare shoulder.

"I'm glad Natasha, that we're going to be together through this, at our end."

**Author's note: This was the chapter I was wanting to write. I started crying and the face I was listening to "I Dreamed a Dream" sung by Anne Hathaway was not helping. There will be a next chapter coming, it's kind of an epilogue thing, like what happened to Archer. Anyway it will be up hopefully soon. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the bad editing. **

**TamoraSky~ **


	5. Family

5 Years later.

Archer sits right next to Steve, as the solider tells him about World War 2. Stark, Pepper, Simon, and their 2 year old daughter, Gwyneth Allison Stark-Potts had left for Malibu. Bruce decided to travel for a while. Thor was off planet with Jane and their 4 year old daughter, Sonja Frigga Odinson.

"Uncle Steve?" Archer asks, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah kiddo?" Steve looks at the boy.

"Do you know what happened to Bucky?" Archer asks, Steve clears his throat. Of course Steve knew what happened to Bucky, he became the Winter Solider and tore the family apart.

"No, I don't." Steve lies. Archer nods. The door opens, Archer's head shoots up and smiles at the person coming through.

"DAD!" Archer bounces off the couch and runs for Clint. Clint scoops up Archer and spins him around.

"Miss me squirt?" Clint asks, Archer nods rapidly. I smile and get up from the chair.

"How was Seoul?" I ask, Clint sets Archer down and walks toward me.

"Meh, not as good as last time." Clint admits, my smile turns into a half smile. The last time we were in Seoul was when I was 19 years old.

"Come on Archer. Let's allow your parent's to have some privacy and I'm going to put you in bed." Steve grabs Archer's hand.

"Aww, I don't wanna. Mom?" Archer looks to me begging me with his eyes to allow him to stay up.

"No. Go to bed." I agree with Steve, Archer slouches his head and follows after Steve. Clint comes towards me and presses his lips to mine for a second. I put my arms around his shoulders and he places his around my waist.

"How was things here?" Clint asks and then puts his lips to mine again for only a second.

"They were.." I'm cut off by Clint pressing his lips to mine for another brief second.

"Fine." I continue and Clint kisses me again.

"Miss me?" Clint smiles, I half smile at him.

"Are you kidding?" I press my lips to his. We both smile in the kiss and I begin to giggle, we pull apart from each other.

"Five years huh?" Clint says, my face drops thinking back to that day.

"Yup, five years to the day." I say, thinking about that day 5 years ago.

~_5 years ago~ _

Clint and I kiss, what will be our last kiss. We pull apart and sigh, we smile at each other. No words are exchanged, just smiles. I begin to black out.

"Clint, I'm blacking out." I say, I'm breathing heavily, Clint's smile disappears and so does mine.

"Oh hell no, Tash. Hold on don't black out ok? Just stay awake a little longer." Clint's lightly slapping my face. I place my hand on his cheek.

"It's ok. We'll be together still." I try to smile.

"Tash come on stay with me just for a little." Clint's hands stop slapping me and just rest. We hear something smash through on the other side of the door. The door opens, revealing Stark and Hulk. Thats when I blacked out.

I wake up in a hospital. I look to my side, Clint's next to me. He sighs out of relief.

"How long?" I ask, Clint half smiles

"5 days, I was discharged 2 days ago." Clint is holding my hand, I look down to see that and I smile.

"He didn't leave your side." Bruce walks in followed by the rest of the team, Pepper and Jane.

"What happened?" I ask, looking at them still holding Clint's hand.

"You blacked out, Hulk carried you out and I got Legolas." Stark smiles.

"Thanks Bruce." I smile at him.

"I didn't want my nephew to grow up without his parents." Bruce looks down at his fidgeting hands.

"Hell none of did." Stark agrees. I look over at Clint, we had both gotten the family we never had growing up.

~_Flashback Done~_

"But we got out." Clint says, I nod and I grab Clint's hand.

"Yeah we did. Let's go to bed." I lead Clint back up to our room where I welcome him home.

We had gotten out of many death situations, but that one was the one that made a mark on both on us. I continued to do more field work like I did when I had to assess Stark for The Avenger Initiative, I sometimes do field work with Clint still as assassins but rarely and I was still an active member of The Avengers. Clint stayed the same, but less dangerous tasks and of course like me was also still an active member of The Avengers. I never thought that when Clint saved me when I was 15 years old I would have a family, it took a couple years but it did come together. Even if we were still haunted in some way.

**Author's note: DONE~ Sad about this one ending too….May write a third one in this series in Clint's POV. You guys didn't actually think I would kill them did ya? Actually when I first planned this story I was debating to, but then I realized I would hate myself too much if I did. I love Natasha so much (Most badass female character since Princess Leia) And I love Clint, I wouldn't have to heart to kill them. Anyway thanks for reading, I'm sorry if you were disappointed with this story if you were a fan of Memoirs of a Widow. But um…tell me what you guys think about making a third story in this series, it would probably be the final instalment unless my brain thinks up of a brilliant idea. Anyway Thanks so much for reading! ~Tamora Sky**


End file.
